herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chancellor Neighsay
Chancellor Neighsay is an anti-hero in the eighth season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic who first appeared in the season 8 premiere "School Daze" as the main antagonist. Biography In School Daze - Part 1, Chancellor Neighsay first appears when Twilight Sparkle and Spike meet with him and his association to get the School of Friendship approved. The chancellor approves the school with the conditions that they strictly follow the EEA's guidelines and not leave the school unattended to go off on their friendship adventures. In addition, he approves it under the assumption that it will be a school for ponies only, and will teach its students how to protect themselves from other creatures. Neighsay later pays a visit to the school to check on Twilight's progress, just as the new students decide to cut class for the afternoon. Twilight, Starlight Glimmer, and Rainbow Dash distract him by giving him a tour of the school and summarizing the main points of its curriculum. The students return in time for Friends and Family Day, but changeling student Ocellus appears in the form of a giant insect-like creature, causing chaos at the event. Upon seeing that non-ponies are enrolled at the school, Neighsay reveals his prejudice toward other creatures and insinuates that they would use the school's lessons against Equestria. Neighsay's sentiments are such an insult to Prince Rutherford, Ember, Thorax, Grampa Gruff, and Seaspray that they pull their students out of the school. Determining that Twilight failed to uphold the guidelines and standards of the EEA, Chancellor Neighsay closes the School of Friendship and locks its doors with a magical seal. In School Daze - Part 2, Neighsay returns when Twilight breaks his magic seal in an attempt to reopen the school without the EEA's influence. He declares that the school's non-pony element would be dangerous and unpredictable, but his views are opposed not only by Twilight but also Princess Celestia. The chancellor eventually relents and leaves, proclaiming that Twilight's school could potentially destroy Equestria. Chancellor Neighsay appears again in Friendship University, where he approves of and accredits Flim and Flam's Friendship University, favoring it over Twilight's school due to its pony-only environment. He is reformed in a later episode named School Raze. Appearance to be added Personality Chancellor Neighsay is portrayed as very strict and conservative, insistent that all schools under the EEA's authority follow its guidelines. He is also very prejudiced toward non-pony creatures, openly describing them as dangerous and even going as far as to disrespect them while in their presence. Despite his rough personality, however, he does appear to care for the quality of education and the safety of pony students, justifying his actions and beliefs as being for the greater good of Equestria. Skills and Abilities As the head of the Equestria Education Association and supreme authority on all school-related matters within the EEA's jurisdiction, Chancellor Neighsay demonstrates impressive power and abilities throughout his debut in School Daze - Part 1 and Part 2. He can open and sustain magic portals through space, create chains and seals that presumably only a unicorn on Twilight's level can break, and generate small earthquakes with his hooves (though it appears his medallion provides a boost to his magic so he can accomplish these deeds - most notably, the seal around the School of Friendship). Appearances My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 8 *''School Daze Part 1'' *''School Daze Part 2'' *''Friendship University'' *''School Raze Part 1'' *''School Raze Part 2'' Gallery Chancellor_Neighsay_and_the_EEA_members_S8E1.png Chancellor_Neighsay_writes_down_more_notes_S8E1.png Chancellor_Neighsay__'the_EEA_has_spoken_'_S8E2.png Neighsay_and_Flam_raise_their_eyebrows_S8E16.png Trivia *''to be added'' Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Animals Category:Male Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Magic Category:Telekinetics Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Political Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Self-Reproachful Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Remorseful